


purple tangerine

by orangecup



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Background Relationships, Closeted Character, First Meetings, Fraternities & Sororities, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecup/pseuds/orangecup
Summary: Robbe thought university would be a breeze, until he met a boy who was so very against the Greek life he was signing himself up for.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	purple tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! i used to write for another fandom, but this is the first fic i've written in like 4 years. please bear with me while i learn how to write again... as well as while i figure out how to use ao3. i hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think <3

He was used to it. Really, he was.

Robbe had spent so much time following Jens around to parties in high school, that it bothered him a lot less than he would have guessed when he found himself alone at his first frat party. Jens had come in with him, but just as Robbe’s nerves slipped away from the alcohol they had consumed prior in their dorm room, Jens slipped away from his side. It was easier now, watching Jens meet new people, meet girls, and then disappear from his sight. It never felt fully okay either, never felt the same as seeing any of his other high school friends hook up with people at parties, but it was getting better.

He didn’t mind being alone, though, at least that part was clear. He had learned to take refuge in his own mind, falling into the vibe of whatever music was playing and occasionally striking up casual conversation with anyone nearby. Jens would come around to check in with him occasionally, introducing himself to whichever short term acquaintances Robbe had made that night, before disappearing once more. Jens was fun to be around at parties, he was the perfect amount of energetic and chill, but Robbe had learned to not miss his absences. It was nice watching Jens have fun from the sideline, and Robbe liked doing his own thing, anyway. 

So, being alone wasn’t a problem when Robbe found himself standing against a wall in some random frat house, one that Jens had been so excited about visiting earlier that day. He didn’t even really mind that Jens had already found a petite girl with russet brown hair to dance with, his back to Robbe from across the room. He was just bored. There were no acquaintances to chat with if Robbe felt like it, and the house felt strange and unfamiliar. It felt like there was a sort of order he was missing, a reason that everyone stood where they did, that he didn’t quite understand. And even with his limited knowledge of university fraternities, Robbe knew that this was probably true. Neon lights flashed around him, and people were flailing about like they were having the time of their lives. As he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time, Robbe realized that he liked the high school parties in cramped apartments back home a lot more than he liked his first frat party experience.

Maybe it would get better, he thought, but for now, it was boring. It was also nearing midnight, and Robbe had class tomorrow. But, of course, he had let Jens drag him out to the party, with the reasoning that they couldn’t miss a single one if they wanted to figure out which frat would be their best fit. As Robbe slipped out the door of the house, he wondered if he would learn to make frat parties feel comfortable, too, or if they were too far out of reach for that.

Walking back to his dorm room was nice, though. Leaves littered the walkway and the sky was clear, and Robbe hoped he’d have more reasons to be out this late at night on campus when course work began to ramp up. This was a comfortable alone, an environment where Robbe didn’t mind being only with his thoughts. Lamp posts lit the side of the path, illuminating the little bit of fog that hung in the air. He took his time on his way home, but eventually he made it up to his and Jens’ small, shared room. Robbe was glad he was able to share a room with someone he knew, glad he was able to move across the country to attend university with Jens in general. Sometimes he wondered whether their plans had just merged together at some point, or if one of them was following behind the other, desperately trying to keep up and maintain their matching schedules. That question was a conquest for another night, though. Now, Robbe was going to sleep.

Or, he was, until Jens burst into their room three hours later.

“There you are! I was looking for you for, like, an hour!”

Robbe blinked open his eyes, taking in the sight of his friend, who was illuminated by the light of the hallway. His dark hair was tousled in a way that was clearly no longer on purpose, and Robbe could see a few spill stains covering his t-shirt. He looked happy, though. Happy, but worried.

“Close the door,” Robbe mumbled, turning over in his bed to face the wall. Jens sat down on the edge of his bed across from Robbe’s, after trying his best to quietly shut the door. It made a fairly loud noise despite his efforts. 

“When did you leave?” Jens asked, his voice still a bit too loud for the middle of the night. “Were you not having fun?”

Robbe ignored both of his questions, instead saying quietly, “You could have just texted me to ask where I was.”

“You could have texted me when you were leaving,” Jens countered. Robbe knew one of his eyebrows was raised as he made his point.

“Whatever,” Robbe replied, “You stink. Go to bed. You’re going to need to shower before class.” He heard Jens grumble at his words, but the other boy didn’t respond, falling back onto his own bed with a creak and drifting off to sleep. Robbe felt a little guilty for how he had chosen to engage with his friend, considering how excited Jens had been about the party, but they did have class in five hours. It would be fine tomorrow.

-

Robbe woke up to Jens padding around their room, fully dressed and shoving stuff into his backpack. 

“What time is it?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Jens smiled at him.

“It’s 7:15, you still have time.”

“And you’re already ready…?” Robbe asked, a smile forming on his own face.

“I wanted to make sure we had enough time to walk to class together without having to rush our separate ways,” Jens shrugged. “We could get breakfast, too.”

Robbe felt his stomach twist. Most of the time, he was over his stupid crush on Jens. Time heals things, especially when they’re never meant to come to fruition in the first place. But, sometimes, he gets reminded of why he liked Jens in the first place. 

“Okay,” Robbe said quietly, getting out of bed and grabbing a few of his things before heading toward the bathroom across the hall. He brushed his teeth and tried to make his wavy brown hair look more presentable, and then returned to their room to get changed. He decided on a forest green hoodie and khaki pants, tugging them on as Jens sat on his bed, staring at his phone. 

“What’s so interesting?” Robbe asked.

“The girl I met last night,” Jens said, not looking up, “I texted her, but she hasn’t replied yet.”

“You already texted her?” Robbe raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I have?”

“Isn’t there a two day rule, or something?”

“See, Robbe,” Jens clicked his tongue disapprovingly, “this is why I’ve had girlfriends before and you haven’t.”

Robbe grimaced for a moment, before loosening his features in case Jens looked up at him. Yeah, that’s totally why he’s never had a girlfriend.

“You’ve had one girlfriend,” Robbe pointed out, and Jens looks up at him now. “In eleventh grade, for eight months.”

“Hey, that’s a long time for the eleventh grade,” Jens tipped his head with a grin, “And it’s still more than you. And, it's not like other girls weren’t interested in me, too.”

“Okay, casanova,” Robbe said, smiling now too, “We get it. You’re great. You ready to go?”

-

As Robbe made his way down toward the meal hall with Jens, he couldn’t help but think about how cool Jens was, to put it in the simplest terms. It was cool how he had texted that girl right away after asking for her number. It was cool how he didn’t even think twice about it. Whoever she was, she was lucky.

“What’s her name?” Robbe asked while he and Jens were scanning the breakfast options.

Jens thought for a second, before realizing who Robbe was talking about. He smiled. “Jana.”

“Cute,” Robbe said, trying his best to sound happy for his friend. 

“Yeah,” Jens nodded, “I think you’ll like her.”

Robbe was silent for a moment before he replied.

“Jens, you just met her. And you were hammered the whole time. And, she still hasn’t texted you back.”

“And?” Jens looked at him as they left the meal hall, food in one hand and skateboards tucked under the other arm. “We had fun. She’s probably just busy right now.”

“Okay,” Robbe nodded quietly, “I guess.” He hated when he got difficult with Jens, it made him feel like a child. He realized he’d been over his crush on Jens for quite some time, since it had started so long ago, just shortly after they had met in freshman year of high school. After Jens had got a girlfriend in junior year, Robbe had time to think about himself, about what was really going on with him. He knew that he was gay by that point, and he knew that he had developed a crush on his best friend. He also knew it was time to start getting over Jens. Jens was a good person though, and Robbe held no animosity toward him. It wasn’t Jen’s fault that Robbe liked him, but three years was a long time. Jens was certainly still likable, but regardless, since junior year, Robbe had tried his best to ignore his feelings. It somewhat worked, but he knew they wouldn’t be gone fully until he met someone else. But, that wouldn’t be happening any time soon- no one knew, and no one was going to know. Especially not Jens. 

They were nearing the intersection where they’d have to part, and Robbe didn’t want Jens to leave without saying anything, so he spoke first.

“What time are you done classes again?”

“Twelve,” Jens said.

“Okay,” Robbe nodded, “Me too. Walk back home together?” 

Jens nodded in reply, before giving Robbe a fist bump. They put their boards down, and skated in opposite directions. Jens, toward the kinesiology building, and Robbe, toward the liberal arts building.

-

As he walked down a long, white hallway, scanning each door for room 313, Robbe thought about how he had called his and Jens’ dorm their home moments ago. He was heading toward his first English class, as he was going to be a literature major- words meant a bit too much to him sometimes. Other times, they didn’t mean much to him, but he still thought about them a bit too deeply. He didn’t really know which kind of situation this was. All he knew was that he liked thinking of their dorm room as his home. Jens was familiar, and familiar constituted home. 

He found the room two minutes before class was due to start, opening the door quietly and making his way toward the back of the room. It was a medium-sized room, not quite a lecture hall but too large to be considered just a classroom. It looked like there would be around forty people in his class. The last row was probably not the best place to find sociable people that he could eventually be friends with, he thought to himself, but it was fine. There were three other classes to get through that day, and plenty more chances to figure out the best place to sit. He was allowed to observe for his first class. 

The class continued to fill up as he stared at the blank screen of his phone. The professor began talking at eight on the dot, welcoming the students to the university since it was a first year class and most of the students were presumed to be first years. As she spoke, however, she was interrupted by the door creaking and three more students scurrying in. They headed up to the top row, toward where Robbe was sitting. A girl sat beside him, a hijab draped over her hair and an apologetic smile on her face. Beside her sat her friend, Robbe guessed, another girl with eye catching curly hair. And beside her, the boy that had walked in with them. He had bright blond hair, and equally bright eyes. Since he had sat down, Robbe couldn’t get a proper look at him without leaning too far forward. His eyes looked blue, but maybe they could have been green. Robbe diverted his attention forward to the front of the classroom. 

The professor droned on about what they were going to learn in the course. It was a course on the history of English, and the material was recommended for all English majors, as well as other students alike. Robbe was tuned out for most of the introductory spiel, until the professor got to explaining the syllabus. She talked about the tests and papers they would have to write, as well as a group project that would kick off the course, with hopes of helping to introduce the students to each other. Robbe heard a sigh from his right.

“We already know each other,” the voice quipped, and Robbe was pretty sure it was the girl with curly hair who had spoken.

“Shut up,” the girl directly beside Robbe responded to her friend, and Robbe tried not to smile.

The teacher continued on about the project, mentioning how they would need to work in a group to present on one of the branches from the Indo-European language family. Robbe grimaced when the reality of working in a group set in, but he supposed it would be okay. Hopefully the professor had a list of names already sorted.

“I want you to get started on the group project as soon as possible,” the professor said, “So you’ll form your groups today and then come sign up at the front of your room for the language branch you’d like to present on. Groups of four, preferably. You can leave when you’re finished.”

Robbe froze in his seat. After a few seconds of absolute nothingness in his brain, he realized he would have to deal with the situation eventually, though. Before he had a chance to look around, however, a voice to his right was speaking to him.

“Do you want to be in our group?”

Well, that was easy. Robbe nodded. The girl seemed nice enough, her smile warm and inviting in a place that was proving to be quite stressful for Robbe.

“I’m Yasmina,” she spoke again. 

“Uh,” Robbe replied, “Robbe.”

He noticed two other sets of eyes on him, Yasmina’s friends leaning forward to look at him.

“My name is Luca,” the girl spoke first, “Are you a first year?”

Robbe nodded, and Luca exclaimed triumphantly, “Yesss! I knew it!”

Robbed chuckled at her tenacity, and he could see her friends shaking their heads and laughing as well. Robbe looked down for a second, before deciding it was time to look at the third person. Bright eyes met his instantly.

“Sander,” the boy said simply, and Robbe hummed. Sander. It suited him.

“So,” Yasmina drew Robbe’s attention back to her, “Are you going to major in English?”

Jesus, they were full of questions. “Yeah,” Robbe said, “Literature.”

“Great,” Yasmina chirped, “Because we’re all here as an elective and we definitely need somebody who knows what they’re doing.”

Robbe grinned. He thought that was nice of Yasmina to say, especially since she knew he was only a first year. “What year are you guys in?”

“Third,” Yasmina answered, “We’re all sociology majors. We met in first year,”

Oh, Robbe thought. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too hard working alongside an already-established friend group. He replied simply, “Cool.”

Yasmina smiled once again, and then the three friends broke out into a discussion of what they’d like to do their project on. Sander didn’t seem to care much, while Yasmina and Luca discussed the options, finally settling on the Italic language branch. Robbe nodded when they looked to him for approval. The girls packed up their stuff, heading down to the front of the room to fill in the sign-up sheet. Robbe sat still as he watched other people getting up from their seats as well. He could see Sander moving to leave out of the corner of his eye, and risked a glance at him out of sheer curiosity. The boy seemed interesting.

Sander looked up just in time to meet Robbe’s eyes, and said with a small smile, “See you on Wednesday.”

Robbe faltered for a second, wondering what Sander was referring to, before quickly realizing that their next class was on wednesday. He answered as fast as he could to fill the silence. “Right, yeah. See you.”

Sander’s smile grew just the tiniest bit, before he grabbed his bag and turned toward the door. Robbe was able to have a better look at him than when Sander had walked in, as he was actually paying attention now. Sander was wearing a black, distressed jean jacket with matching jeans- also black, and also distressed. He had a black backpack slung over one shoulder, and black Doc Martens on his feet. Robbe thought the contrast between his outfit and his hair was sort of cool. He wondered why he kept thinking about other boys as cool, before quickly pushing that thought out of his mind and grabbing his own bag, heading toward his next class.

Robbe just had to get through another English class, this one about novels, as well as a history class that he had randomly chosen as an elective, before he could meet up with Jens to debrief their first day. As he walked through the halls toward his second English class, he wondered how Jens’ day was going, but knowing Jens, he knew his friend was probably having a great time. 

-

“I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to do this, man.”

Robbe looked down from where he was laying on his bed to Jens, who was sitting on the floor, the beginnings of his course work surrounding him.

“We haven’t even started yet,” Robbe laughed.

“And? Did you actually look at any of your syllabuses?” Jens questioned.

Robbe had looked through them briefly during his classes, and they seemed manageable enough. “Maybe if you focused on school rather than parties, it wouldn’t seem so daunting.”

“Whatever, man,” Jens shrugged, before breaking out into a smile. “Hey, guess what?”

“What?” Robbe entertained, shifting onto his side so he could properly see Jens.

“Jana texted me back.”

“Cool,” Robbe replied. He closed his eyes. Even though it was only just past noon and he hadn’t done anything other than attend his classes, he was already finding university to be exhausting.

Jens rolled his eyes. “And,” he carried on, “she’s planning on going to the same party as us on Friday. She said we should go together.”

“We’re going to a party on Friday?” Robbe asked.

“Well, yeah,” Jens shook his head. “What else would we be doing?”

Robbe shrugged, turning back onto his back with hopes of a nap finding him sometime soon.

-

Tuesday took place in a similar fashion, except both boys left their dorm together for class just before nine in the morning, instead. Robbe went to his earth sciences class that he had only signed up for in order to fill his science credits, before buying lunch and heading back to their dorm. He figured he should probably start exploring the campus eventually, but it was only the second day, and he was tired. Jens wasn’t finished his classes until noon, and it was only ten thirty, so Robbe sat by himself in their room for that time, trying to figure out what books he would eventually need to purchase as he waited for his friend to return back to their dorm. 

As he sat at the desk in the corner of his room, the task at hand abandoned and his thumb now mindlessly scrolling through his phone, Robbe couldn’t help but to think about the people he had met in his first class the day before. They were intriguing. They seemed like good friends, and Robbe would have been excited for the project to begin as an excuse to get to know his peers, if only he was just the slightest bit less shy. Pre-established friend groups are scary, especially when they’re two years older than you. Nevertheless, group projects are a good opportunity to make good acquaintances, at the least. Robbe decided he would try to use the opportunity to his advantage. 

A text from his mother pulled him away from his thoughts, and he smiled to himself as he read the message. It was just a simple greeting, but Robbe was soothed by the idea of his mother reaching out to him on her own in general. She had been unwell for sometime, but she was much better now, well enough that Robbe didn’t feel guilty for moving away from her. He replied to her text, before sorting through his papers and trying to figure out if there was any work he should have been getting started on.

-

Robbe was surprised when he got to his English class ten minutes early on Wednesday morning. Even more surprising was the way the door of the classroom swung open again right after he sat down, Sander walking in and heading toward the back of the classroom where Robbe sat. He was wearing jeans and a jean jacket again, but this time they were both a light blue. He had the same Doc Martens on, however. Robbe was kind of embarrassed that he was wearing the same green hoodie as Monday. At least he had worn different pants. Robbe kept his eyes forward, but he couldn’t help but notice that Sander had chosen to sit directly beside him, instead of three seats over like on Monday. Robbe was still new to the whole university thing, but he was pretty sure people didn’t usually sit directly beside other people when the classroom was near-empty. 

Robbe looked to his right, being met with green eyes instantly. Oh, they were green. Definitely green. Not blue, like he had maybe thought two days before, but he supposed they could definitely shift in the right lighti-

“Hey.”

Robbe blinked. “Hi.”

“How are you?”

“Good,” Robbe replied. He wasn’t sure why Sander was making small talk with him, but a feeling somewhere deep in his stomach told him that he didn’t want to fuck it up, regardless of whether he knew why he found the other boy so interesting or not. 

“Good.” Sander smiled, placing his elbow on the table in front of them and resting his head in his palm, still turned to look at Robbe. Okay, who was he kidding? Definitely not himself. Robbe knew Sander was attractive, pretty hair and sparkling eyes practically screaming it before him. He could see tattoos poking out of Sander’s sleeves, simple black line work that Robbe thought suited him well. His beauty was clear as day. What was unclear, however, was why Sander was bothering to pay attention to him.

As Robbe was consumed in his thoughts, his eyes still glued to Sander’s, the blond boy came up with another question. “So, where are you from?”

“Uh,” Robbe started, “New York.”

“Wow,” Sander hummed, “Like New York City?”

“Yeah, Staten Island,” Robbe nodded. 

“And you chose to come here? What about Seattle is so interesting that could possibly make it a better choice over New York?”

“I don’t know,” Robbe shrugged, “Change of environment, I guess. The west coast seemed like an interesting choice, and I guess I just ended up here because California was too hot.”

Sander laughed. “You don’t like the heat?”

As Robbe shook his head, he noticed Yasmina and Luca heading toward them.

“Why didn’t you wait for us?” Yasmina sat down on Sander’s other side, directing her question toward him. 

“I, uh,” Sander stumbled over his words ever so slightly, before snapping out of it and stringing his words together effortlessly once again. “I wanted to get a coffee before class.”

“And you drank it that fast?”

Sander nodded.

“Well, get me one next time, and let us know when you’re going to class without us so we don’t end up waiting for you at the fountain again.” Yasmina replied seamlessly, and Robbe thought it was cute how she chastised Sander, yet it was still in such a friendly manner. Wait- they were friends, right? Robbe thought he probably would have noticed if it were anything more by now. He was glad when the professor started talking, so he had something else to focus his attention on.

-

Thursday passed in the same fashion as Tuesday had, and before Robbe knew it, it was Friday morning. He was early to his first English class once again, but this time, Yasmina and Luca came in after him and sat down, Sander nowhere to be found. Robbe didn’t question it though, and made small conversation with the two girls until Sander finally walked into class just moments before it was due to begin, a tray of four drinks in his hands. He approached his friends in the back row, handing them each a cup of coffee, before handing Robbe one as well.

“Thanks,” Robbe smiled. Sander grinned, and he moved back to sit down beside Luca.

At the end of class, Yasmina mentioned that they should probably start their group project soon, so the four classmates planned to meet later that afternoon to get started on it. They decided to meet in the common area in Sander’s dorm, as Yasmina and Luca lived at home off campus, and Robbe’s dorm was a bit further away. Robbe drifted through the rest of his classes lost in thought, until it was time to go to the address he had been given.

-

“I still don’t even know what functionalism actually is.”

“Luca,” Yasmina laughed, shaking her head. “We learned about that two years ago.

As Yasmina launched into an explanation, Robbe yawned. They had gotten some good work done on their project, assigning roles and beginning to look for sources, before they decided it was time to call it quits for the day. Robbe was feeling tired, so he sat quietly as the three friends moved into a conversation about one of the sociology classes they were all taking.

“Sorry,” Sander spoke beside him, “You’re probably bored. You can leave if you want, if you have somewhere to be.”

“Speaking of somewhere to be,” Luca interrupted, “I’m going home, my mom’s making dinner.”

“Mine too,” Yasmina comments, and the girls pack up their stuff, before waving goodbye and leaving the study area. Robbe turns to Sander.

“I don’t have anywhere to be.” He realizes how bold he sounds, but he reasoned that he was just answering the question that Sander had asked prior. He did have to be at that party later with Jens, but he reasoned that he still had time. He wouldn’t miss it, because it was particularly special to Jens, since bidding for the fraternities was the next day.

“Well, in that case,” Sander stood up, “Do you want to go upstairs and hang out in my room? I hate being down here when I’m not actually studying.”

Robbe nodded, packing up his stuff and following Sander upstairs.

When Sander opened the door, inviting Robbe in, Robbe noticed how much nicer Sander’s dorm was than his. It was more spacious, a tiny common area in the middle with a couch, and a small, simple kitchen space. There were three doors off to the sides, presumably bedrooms and a bathroom.

“This is Zoe. Zoe, this is Robbe. She’s a literature major, too,” Sander beamed.

Robbe’s attention was brought toward a pretty girl with short, blond hair, standing at the kitchen. 

“Hi, Robbe,” she smiled at him.

“Hi,” he replied. Before Robbe knew it, every space in his brain was overtaken by a chorus of please don’t be his girlfriend please don’t be his girlfriend please don’t be his girlfriend please don’t be his girlfriend please don’t be his-

“It was nice meeting you, but I’ve got to run,” Zoe spoke to Robbe, pulling him from his thoughts. She then looked to Sander, “I’m going to Senne’s, I’ll be back later.”

Sander nodded, and he and Robbe are both silent until Zoe is gone. 

“Senne is her boyfriend.”

“Okay,” Robbe found himself replying.

“Okay,” Sander repeated. Moving toward the couch, he said, “Come.”

They sat down together on opposite ends, Robbe trying to remain calm as he answered Sander’s casual questions, before noticing he was definitely the one making it awkward, god, why was he so awkward, if only he was more like Je-

“Are you okay?” Sander asked. Robbe thought he could see genuine concern in his eyes. It made him feel nice inside.

“Yeah,” Robbe said. He could be brave, too. “You major in sociology, right?”

Sander nodded, but Robbe already knew the answer. 

“Why did you choose it?” Robbe asked. He sat back and listened as Sander launched into a spiel about why he liked his major, how he was passionate about social change, and how he liked how thought-provoking sociology was.

“Sometimes, it doesn’t really feel like school,” Sander said, “And that’s why I think I made the right choice.”

“You seem really passionate about it,” Robbe remarked. 

“Yeah,” Sander nodded, leaning forward, interested. “What are you passionate about?”

“Well,” Robbe started, “School is fine, I guess. I like skateboarding, too.”

Sander’s expression perked up at that. “Do you have any videos?”

Robbe nodded, pulling out his phone, and Sander scooched over to sit closer to him. As Robbe showed him various videos, he explained what he was doing in the clips, how hard it had been for him to learn the trick, and how long it took him. When he was explaining one he was particularly proud of, Sander laughed softly beside him.

“What?” Robbe asked, his face falling ever so slightly.

“Nothing,” Sander shook his head. Speaking even softer, he said, “You’re just cute.”

Robbe didn’t know what to say, left frozen by Sander’s comment. He realized how much closer Sander had gotten, and he was able to see Sander’s eyes from even closer than he had before. His own eyelids suddenly felt heavy. He looked down to Sander’s lips.

Sander filled in the silence for Robbe.

“Can I kiss you?”

Fuck it.

“Yeah.”


End file.
